


Sleep With Me

by Avengerz



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr: "Classic 'there's only one bed we must cuddle together even though we aren't dating yet' trope?"<br/> </p><p>
  <i>“I’ll take the floor,” he calls out as he takes off his own jacket, because this place is too minuscule to host even a futon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” Bucky looks over to see that Tony has pushed himself up onto his elbows and is staring at him in confusion. “Why? This bed can fit two.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bucky blinks. “Well, yeah, but…” He glances down at the dirty carpet, up at Tony, and tries not to look as confused as he feels. “I can take the floor, no problem.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tony rolls his eyes. “Serum or no serum, I know you’re tired.” He scoots to one side of the bed and pats the empty space. “Hop on in, soldier."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me

The mission is a bust from the very beginning. Bucky should’ve known better the instant Steve suggested ‘Tony Stark’ and ‘reconnaissance mission’ in the same sentence. To be fair, it isn’t actually Tony’s fault that their mark catches onto them. Tony’s chatting up the man - an oil tycoon whose business was uncomfortably wrapped up in Hydra’s - with astounding ease, whittling secrets from the man in the middle of a gala without the man even realizing. It all goes to hell when Bucky returns with drinks (laced whiskey for the man, coke for Tony). The mark takes one look at Mr. Stark’s ‘bodyguard’ and sounds the alarm.

“Well, if we wasn’t sure if he was involved with Hydra before,” Tony remarks grimly as he ducks behind a marble column to avoid a shower of bullets, “we sure are now.”

Bucky gets them out, of course, with nothing but a light graze across his thigh for his trouble. Their extraction team has to flee too, lest they get caught by the veritable army of goons the man sent after them, and that leaves Tony and Bucky on their own for the night, with nothing but their wits and a stolen gun to help them survive until morning.

They lose the last of their trails sometime near one, and while Bucky would be fine for a while yet, he can see that Tony is slowing down after nearly three hours of running through the streets of Berlin. Luckily, the Avengers have established safe-houses nearly everywhere, and soon enough Bucky is keying in the code for a small cabin just outside the city proper.

“We’ll be safe here,” he tells Tony as they step inside. “At least until the morning.”

“Yes, thanks, I know how a safe house works,” Tony snaps. When Bucky turns to raise an eyebrow at him, surprised by the uncharacteristic anger, Tony sighs and scrubs a hand down his face. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just- fuck, y’know, that guy’s long out of the country by now, and we might have evidence against him but that does us no good if we can’t even find him.”

“We’ll find him,” Bucky says, resolute. Tony looks skeptical still, but Bucky clasps his shoulder and meets his gaze firmly. “We’ll find him, Tony.”

Tony sighs and lets his shoulders slump. “Okay.” He blinks once, and then again, slower, and Bucky watches with a quirked smile as exhaustion catches up with him like a freight train. “Man, I’m beat.” He looks around the room, and Bucky takes in their situation for the first time. The house looks small from the outside, but _inside_ … Bucky suddenly longs for their tiny Brooklyn apartment. Here, he tiny kitchen is mere feet away from the bed, and the only room with a proper door was a single restroom. At least he and Stevie had separate rooms. With doors.

Still, Bucky has slept in far worse hovels, but he knows this is surely a far cry from anywhere Tony Stark has ever stayed. Tony doesn’t seem bothered by it, though. He just kicks off of his shoes (expensive loafers, and Bucky winces at the thought of running in them for as long as Tony had), strips off his jacket, and collapses onto the bed. “This is surprisingly comfortable,” he mumbles into a pillow, and Bucky chuckles.

“I’ll take the floor,” he calls out as he takes off his own jacket, because this place is too minuscule to host even a futon.

“What?” Bucky looks over to see that Tony has pushed himself up onto his elbows and is staring at him in confusion. “Why? This bed can fit two.”

Bucky blinks. “Well, yeah, but…” He glances down at the dirty carpet, up at Tony, and tries not to look as confused as he feels. “I can take the floor, no problem.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Serum or no serum, I know you’re tired. You need sleep if we’re going to get out of this city tomorrow, and I know you’re not going to get any real rest on the floor.” He scoots to one side of the bed and pats the empty space. “Hop on in, soldier. I assure you you’re not the worst thing I’ve ever had in my bed.”

It’s Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes as he pulls off his shoes. “You really know how to make a fella feel special, Stark.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony sits up again and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I’ve been informed by Pepper half a dozen times that I have to refrain from flirting with my co-workers. Sexual harassment, and all that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky finds himself oddly caught by the bare skin of Tony’s throat as the man strips to his undershirt. “And what would you have said, if you didn’t have to worry about that?”

Tony shoots him a look, amused behind dark lashes. “That I _really_ don’t mind having you in my bed, Barnes.” He practically purrs the name, and Bucky finds himself swallowing hard.

This would’ve been easier, he knows, before. He was great at flirting, remembers being quite handy with the ladies (and quietly, furtively, with the guys). Then, he would’ve known exactly what to say, how to smirk back at Tony and flirt just as shamelessly, but it’s harder to access that reservoir of charm, now. Now, he just nods dumbly. “Okay.”

Tony’s smile fades. “Like I said, though. Sexual harassment, lawsuits, etc. Who needs that?” He turns away, strips to his briefs in silence, and Bucky stares at the curve of his back and wishes he could find the right words.

He turns off the light and crawls in next to Tony in the light from the streetlights outside. The bed is truthfully too small for two grown men, but Tony manages to put several inches of space between them anyways.

Bucky blinks up at the ceiling and his eyes burn. He tells himself it’s from trying to see in the dim light. “I wouldn’t sue you,” he says into the darkness, doesn’t even realize he’s saying it until the words are out there, hanging in the air between them.

There’s silence for a moment, then Bucky hears the sheets rustle as Tony rolls to face him. “What?”

“For flirting with me,” Bucky says, slowly and painfully awkward. “I wouldn’t sue you.”

“Oh,” Tony says quietly. Another beat of silence, and then, pleased. “Okay. Good.”

Bucky grins at the ceiling. When he wakes in the middle of the night to find Tony curled around him like an octopus, he grins again and wraps an arm around Tony in return.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me obsessing over Tony Stark at my [tumblr!](http://anthonyfuckingstark.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments would be nice, just sayin'


End file.
